My Letter Suicide
by aiiLoobeeiiu
Summary: No tengo a nadie.. Necesito a alguien.. Mi nombre es Amy Rose.


**Esto es como una traducción de vídeo de Amanda Todd, no se si lo hayan visto.. Es como un homenaje para ella.. RIP Amanda :/**

* * *

_Hola!_

_He decidido contarles mi historia sin fin._

_En 1° grado de secundaria, tendría __amigos por la webcam. __Conocería y hablaría con gente nueva. Me llamaron maravillosa, hermosa, perfecta, etc.. Ellos querían que me fotografiara.. Y así lo hice.. 1 año después.._

_Tenía un mensaje en Facebook, de él, no sabía como me conocía.. dijo.. "si no haces un show para mi voy a enviar las fotos de tus senos..." __Él sabía mi dirección, mi escuela, familiares, amigos y los nombres de mi familia._

_En las vacaciones de navidad.. _

_Tocaron a mi puerta a las 4 de la mañana.. Era la policía.. mis fotos habían sido enviadas a todos. __Me sentí realmente mal.. con ansiedad, fuerte depresión y desorden de pánico._

_ Luego me mudé y comencé a consumir drogas y alcohol.. Mi ansiedad empeoro.. no podía salir._

_Paso un año y el tipo volvió.. con la lista de mis nuevos amigos de la escuela, pero hizo una pagina en Facebook. Mis senos eran la foto de perfil. _

_Lloré todas las noches, todos mis amigos y el respeto que tenían hacia mi se fueron de nuevo._

_Nadie me quería, me ofendían, me juzgaban.. nunca pude conseguir esa foto de nuevo.. Estará en Internet para siempre._

_Empecé a cortarme.. me hice una promesa..No tenía amigos y me sentaba a comer sola. Así que, me cambié de escuela, de nuevo..._

_Todo era mejor, aunque aun me sentaba a comer sola._

_Un mes más tarde comencé a platicar con un viejo amigo. Nos enviábamos mensajes de texto y él empezó a decir.. que le gustaba.. me deje llevar.. él tenía novia.._

_Él me dijo que me hiciera su novia en las vacaciones, y lo hice.. **GRAN ERROR**... __Él sólo quería propasarse.. Pensé que le gustaba.._

_Una semana después recibí un mensaje diciendo "sal de la escuela".. Era su novia y otras 15 personas más, incluyéndolo a él.. _

_Las chicas y otras dos dijeron "mira a tu alrededor, a nadie le agradas" Enfrente de mi nueva escuela con unas 50 personas. Un chavo gritó "Sólo pégale!" y ella le hizo caso, me tiró al suelo y me pegó varias veces. Algunos chicos filmaban , yo estaba sola y tirada en el piso._

_Me sentí como una burla en este mundo!.. Pensé que nadie merece esto. Estaba sola.. mentí y dije que era mi culpa y que había sido mi idea, no quería que él saliera lastimado, pensé que realmente le gustaba, pero él sólo quería sexo.. entonces alguien grito "Pégale!" _

_Un maestro paso por ahí, pero yo ya me había ido, me quede en una zanja.. mi papá me encontró. __Me quería morir.. cuando llegue a casa tomé cloro... Me mató por dentro, pensé de verdad que iba a morir. Llegó la ambulancia y me llevaron al hospital, me dio pena._

_Cuando regresé a casa vi todo lo que escribieron en Facebook: __-Se lo merecía, te lavaste el lodo del pelo?, espero que estés muerta.._

_A nadie le importaba.. me alejé a otra ciudad con mi mamá. Otra escuela.. no levanté denuncia.. sólo quería seguir adelante.._

_Han pasado 6 meses y la gente.. continua publicando fotos de blanqueadores, cloros y zanjas. Me etiquetan.. diciendo que ellos lo hubieran hecho mejor (me refiero al intento de suicidio)"Deberías tratar con un blanqueador diferente, espero que mueras, y esta vez no seas tan __estúpida" Publican.. "espero que vea esto y se suicide"_

_¿Por qué ponen esto? Sí, metí la pata, pero porque me siguen acosando?! Yo dejé su ciudad.. constantemente lloro.. A diario pienso ¿Por qué sigo aquí?_

_Mi ansiedad es horrible, no quiero salir en estas vacaciones._

_Todo por mi pasado.. la vida no mejora.. no quiero ir a la escuela.. no estar o conocer a la gente.. estoy realmente deprimida._

_Estoy en tratamiento con antidepresivos y hace un mes este verano tomé una sobredosis y duré dos días en un hospital.. __Estoy atascada.. que me queda ahora..nada me detiene.._

_No tengo a nadie.. necesito a alguien.. :( _

_Mi nombre es Amy Rose.._

_..Stay Strong.. _


End file.
